The way of love
by kang jiki
Summary: Semua berawal dari jalan takdir yang mempertemukan cinta mereka. Tentang penyesalan, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan semangat hidup. "maaf tapi saya mohon, jangan mencampuri urusan saya" "saat dia menari mengingatkanku padamu, chagi" "bolehkah aku merasakan cinta? Setelah dosa besar yang aku lakukan?" "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya!" Haehyuk story
1. Chapter 1

The way of love

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Synopsis:

Semua berawal dari jalan takdir yang mempertemukan cinta mereka. Tentang penyesalan, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan semangat hidup. "saya guru kesenian baru yang akan mengajar kalian, selama saya disini mohon bantuanya" || "Hyukkie, kau baik-baik saja" || "maaf tapi saya mohon, jangan mencampuri urusan saya" || "saat dia menari mengingatkanku padamu, chagi" || "bolehkah aku merasakan cinta? Setelah dosa besar yang aku lakukan?" || "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati penjahat itu, apapun yang terjadi" HAEHYUK STORY

.

.

Rate T sedikit M (?) di chapter 1, romantic, angst

Warning: AU, GJ, amburadul, aneh, BL/yaoi, OOC, EYD berterbaran

Yang ndak suka aku cuma mau bilang "aku rapopo" salah deng, yang ndak suka jangan dibaca!

Chapter 1

**#warning area**

**#ini sedikit rate m, mian? Kalau tidak suka lebih baik dilewati hehe (tenang Cuma bagian ini kok) *saya kesurupan jin yadong soalnya**

Tidak ada cahaya di dalam kamar luas itu. Hanya suara erangan dan jeritan pilu yang terdengar dari mulut seorang namja bersurai hitam sebahu. Namja yang saat ini tampak sangat kesakitan dengan luka cambuk, dan sayatan di kulit serta getaran hebat di lubang belakangnya. Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja dengan balutan kemeja serta jas hitam. Dia langsung menyeringai melihat si namja cantik yang menggeliatkan tubuh polosnya. Membuat tangan dan kaki itu semakin memar akibat gesekan dari tali tambang yang setia mengikatnya.

"kau memang nakal, honey" kata si namja sambil melonggarkan dasi birunya. "masih kurang dengan hukuman ini, hem?" si namja tampan melepas jas, membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja hitamnya sambil menyeringai jahat. Dia berjalan pelan menuju ranjang king size itu, membuat namja yang terikat di sisi ranjang menggeleng dengan peluh bercucuran.

"ja-ahn… jangan, jeb-ugh bal" kata si namja cantik sedikit kesusahan. Mengingat pikiranya bercampur antara rasa sakit, tidak nyaman, dan gairah tinggi.

"wow, sudah berapa lama si sekymu ini organism kering? Padahal hukuman yang aku berikan termasuk ringan" kata si namja sambil mengelus bagian privat si namja manis yang terlihat sudah sangat bengkak dengan cook ring menghiasi ujungnya.

"je ahg..jebal, ah ugh fas-ter" kata namja manis dengan wajah merona. Desahannya terus mengalun membuat namja bertubuh kekar itu semakin menyeringai.

"honey~ kau lupa dengan hukuman ini? Jangan memaksaku memberikan hukuman yang lebih berat, kau mau hem?" tanya namja itu sambil menggesek luka sayatan di paha si namja cantik dengan jari telunjukknya.

"argh… appo ah jebal jangan siksa aku, appo!"

"ini semua salahmu! Kau mengatakan akan setia menjadi pacarku, tapi mana? Dengan mudahnya kau menduakanku!" teriak si namja kekar. "cih, apalagi dengan namja cupu itu! Dasar pelacur"

"a..aniyo kau salah paham… dia temanku"

"teman? Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan hal yang sama? Ingin membohongiku lagi?"

"a-ani… dia argh dia benar-benar temanku"

"aku ingatkan padamu, kalau kau sudah berjanji dan ingin menjadi pacarku berarti kau harus siap untuk setia! Aku tidak suka pembohong dan tukang selingkuh! Mengerti?!" kata namja kekar sambil memegang remote yang menghubungkan dengan alat di dalam lubang sang kekasih.

"i-iya a~ah aku AAAARGHH!" mata namja cantik itu terbelalak, merasakan getaran di lubangnya yang semakin hebat. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi selain jeritan pilu yang terus memenuhi kamar gelap itu.

…haehyuk…

.

.

**#yee ini uda area aman hehe**

**#area aman**

Suara kicau burung dan hangatnya cahaya matahari pagi mengantarkan seorang namja tampan ke rutiritas hariannya. Ditemani oleh secangkir kopi hangat, dia duduk di depan jendela sambil merasakan angin lembut membelai wajah bak pangerannya itu. Dia menghembuskan napas lalu melirik jam tangan di pergelangannya.

"semoga pekerjaan ini dapat menjadi awal yang baik" katanya sambil mengenakan jaket hitamnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya sebuah rumah besar bergaya minimalis. Tampak seorang namja manis berjalan menuruni tangga sambil membenahi letak buku-bukunya. dia terhenti saat melihat ayah dan ibunya duduk menikmati sarapan di meja makan.

"Hyukkie, ayo makan dulu? Eomma sudah membuatkan japchae kesukaanmu" kata sang eomma sambil tersenyum kearah namja manis yang dipanggil Hyukkie alias Kim Eunhyuk itu. Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas lalu ikut tersenyum.

"semalam apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sang ayah tanpa menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk di samping eommanya. Namja manis ini langsung menundukkan kepala. "jawab pertanyaan appa!"

"se-semalam Eunhyuk tertidur" kata si namja manis pelan. Sang appa melipat korannya lalu menggebrak meja keras. Sang istri terdiam, tidak bisa menghentikan emosi suaminya yang sulit terkontrol.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur! Kau harus belajar dulu baru boleh tidur! Bagaimana kau mau menjadi murid yang pintar kalau kelakuan bodohmu itu tetap kau pertahankan!" bentak sang appa membuat si anak semakin menunduk.

"mianhamnida appa"

"appa tidak mau tahu! Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh tidur sebelum belajar, dan tidak boleh makan sebelum semua tugasmu selesai, mengerti!" kata sang appa, yang mendapat anggukan takut dari Eunhyuk. "cepat berangkat sekolah! Karena kau tertidur tidak ada uang jajan untukmu hari ini!"

Eunhyuk berjalan meninggalkan rumah masih menunduk. Eomma hanya bisa menghela napas sedih. Tanpa sepengetahuan sang suami yang sibuk di kamar, si eomma menyusul Eunhyuk yang tengah membuka gerbang rumah.

"Hyukkie" panggil sang eomma, Eunhyuk menoleh sambil tersenyum. "ini eomma sudah menyiapkan bekal untukmu, dan ini uang sisa belanja pergunakan untuk naik bus"

"eomma, tidak usah bukanya appa…"

"sudahlah, ini urusan eomma! Cepat berangkat, keburu busnya pergi"

"nde eomma gomawo, annyeong" Eunhyuk mengecup kedua pipi eommanya dan berjalan menuju halte di depan gang rumahnya. Sang eomma terus melihat Eunhyuk sampai menghilang dibelokkan jalan. Setelah itu dia menghapus air mata yang sengaja ditahanya dari tadi.

"tuhan… sampai kapan ini semua berlanjut"

…haehyuk…

SMA blue world. Sekolah terkenal dan bergengsi di kawasan elit Seoul. Hanya murid terpilih yang bisa masuk di sekolah ini. Murid dengan kepintaran di atas rata-rata serta kaya raya. Parkiran tampak sudah dipenuhi mobil dan sepeda mahal milik para siswa. Eunhyuk berjalan memasuki sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Dia menoleh saat merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Hyukkie tunggu aku!" seru seorang namja imut yang baru keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Setelah berterimakasih pada sang supir namja imut ini berlari menyusul teman dekatnya. Eunhyuk. "pagi Hyukkie" katanya bersemangat. Yang dibalas gumaman singkat Eunhyuk. "yaaa pagi ini sangat cerah, jangan menampakkan kemurunganmu itu! Ayo bersemangat" seru si namja imut sambil mengepalkan tangan di udara, yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Eunhyuk. Si namja imut mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berjalan beriringan dengan teman pendiamnya ini. Saat memasuki kelas yang mulai ramai itu Eunhyuk dan si namja imut yang akrab disapa Minie atau Sungmin ini langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Sungmin langsung berbaur dengan yang lain, berbeda jauh dengan sahabatnya yang lebih memilih memasang handset sambil sibuk membaca buku. beberapa murid dengan style tinggi memasuki kelas. Dan dimulailah rutiritas harian mereka yaitu menyiksa Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa diam dengan wajah datarnya. Sungmin yang tidak terima Eunhyuk terus diperlakukan seperti itu memilih turun tangan.

"kalian itu tidak bosan apa mengganggu Eunhyuk! Bukanya Eunhyuk tidak pernah membuat masalah pada kalian?" tanya Sungmin dengan berkacak pinggang. Gerombolan yang berjumlah 5 orang itu tertawa bersama.

"Sungmin, Sungmin… apa kau juga tidak bosan selalu membela namja dingin ini! Dia tidak pernah berterimakasih padamu kan?"

"sudahlah jangan ganggu kesenangan kami"

"untungnya kau itu anak pemilik sekolah ini! Kalau tidak, kami mungkin tidak segan-segan berbuat hal yang sama padamu" kata si ketua kelompok lalu mengajak teman-temanya pergi meninggalkan kelas. Sungmin mendengus kesal lalu duduk disamping Eunhyuk yang tengah menghapus jejak darah di sudut bibirnya.

"ugh benar-benar keterlaluan! Hyukkie kenapa sih diam aja, orang seperti itu harus di beri pelajaran! Kau tidak capek apa ditindas seperti itu" kata Sungmin kesal. Dia menatap sahabatnya yang kembali sibuk dengan bukunya. "Hyukkie! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" tanya Sungmin sambil menggoyang lengan si namja manis. Eunhyuk menutup mata lalu beralih menatap Sungmin.

"Minie bisakah kau meninggalkanku, aku butuh ketenangan untuk belajar" kata Eunhyuk lalu kembali membaca bukunya. Sungmin berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tidak bisa dipikirkan oleh akal ini. Dia langsung kembali ke bangkunya. Setelah itu tampak buku tebal yang sebenarnya hanya dipergunakan sebagai kedok oleh Eunhyuk sedikit basah oleh tetesan air dari mata indah itu.

Bel masuk berbunyi mengintrupsi para siswa untuk siap di kelas. Seorang namja tinggi memasuki kelas itu. Dia berdiri di depan kelas sambil menatap semua siswa yang duduk rapi di tempatnya.

"Selamat pagi" sapanya dengan senyum menawan.

"pagi songsaenim" kata para siswa serempak.

"pagi ini kalian kedatangan guru baru menggantikan Shin songsaenim yang telah pensiun, baik masuklah Lee songsaenim" semua murid berdecak kagum menatap seorang namja tampan dengan balutan kemeja biru dan celana kain hitam yang tampak pas di badan bak model itu berjalan memasuki kelas. Beberapa siswa bahkan menahan napas saking terpesonanya oleh ketampanan si songsaenim.

"perkenalkan dia songsaenim baru kalian, baiklah songsaenim silahkan memperkenalkan diri" kata guru tinggi itu. Si namja tampan tersenyum, menambah kadar ketampanannya berkali-kali lipat.

"annyeonghaseo, naneun Lee Donghae imnida" kata si namja tampan menjeda ucapanya. "saya guru kesenian baru yang akan mengajar kalian, selama saya disini mohon bantuanya" kata sang guru bernama Donghae itu sambil membungkukkan badan. Semua murid hanya bisa berdecak kagum tetap menatap sang guru kecuali namja manis yang dari tadi sibuk dengan buku tebalnya.

Setelah guru yang mengantar Donghae pergi, namja tampan itu duduk di mejanya.

"baiklah hari ini tidak ada pelajaran, bagaimana kalau kita pergunakan untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri! Oke dipersilahkan bagi kalian yang ingin bertanya pada saya" kata Donghae tenang membuat semua siswa bersemangat. Tidak lama setelah itu banyak acungan tangan yang diteriama oleh Donghae. membuatnya tertawa melihat antusias murid-murid barunya.

"songsaenim tinggal dimana?" tanya salah satu siswa bersurai pirang. Donghae tersenyum lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

"kalau malasah alamat saya tidak bisa bilang" jawab Donghae santai membuat semua murid kecewa. "karena saya yakin jika kalian tahu alamat saya, kalian akan sering datang"

"yah… bukanya akan lebih mempermudah kami jika ingin berkonsultasi pada songsaenim" celutuk siswa yang duduk didekat pintu.

"bukanya kalian bisa berkonsultasi saat disekolah, tenang saja pintu kantor saya akan selalu terbuka"

"berapa umur songsenim?" tanya siswa yang duduk di samping namja pirang.

"eum, kalian bisa menebaknya?"

"20 tahun" tebak salah satu murid, yang dihadiahi gelegan kepala oleh si songsenim.

"25 tahun" Donghae tetap menggeleng membuat semua siswa semakin penasaran.

"jawabanya 23 tahun" kata Donghae mantap. Semua tercengang, dan lebih menyukai si songsenim karena masih sangat muda.

"songsenim! apa rahasianya menjadi setampan songsenim?" tanya siswa yang duduk disamping Sungmin membuat Donghae tertawa.

"tidak ada rahasia khusus! Yang harus kalian lakukan hanya selalu tersenyum dan berpikiran positif" jawab Donghae. semua murid mengangguk paham.

"apakah songsaenim sudah punya pacar?" tanya ketua kelompok dari geng yang senang menjahili Eunhyuk. Semuanya menatap penuh harap ke Donghae yang terdiam di tempatnya. Namja tampan itu menatap jendela lalu tersenyum lebar.

"rahasia" katanya singkat membuat semua murid berdecak kesal.

"mungkin masih ada kemungkinan aku mendaftar jadi pacar songsenim" kata namja berkulit sawo matang yang duduk di tengah kelas. Semua siswa menatapnya lalu melemparinya dengan kertas sambil ber'huuuu' ria. Donghae tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekanakan siswa kelas 3 SMA ini. Bunyi bel mengintrupsi Donghae untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"baiklah untuk hari ini perkenalan selesai, mulai besok kita akan masuk ke materi seni yaitu piano. Silahkan dipelajari dan selamat pagi" kata Donghae lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Tidak terasa jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi semua murid meninggalkan kelas, tidak terkecuali Eunhyuk yang tengah mengemasi buku-bukunya.

"Hyukkie aku pulang dulu ya?" kata Sungmin sambil mengenakan tas ransel merah mudanya. Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan, lalu menghembuskan napas berat.

Dilorong kelas yang ramai semua mata tertuju pada sang namja tampan yang berjalan dengan santai bak pragawan terkenal. Sapaan dan kata-kata pujian keluar dari murid yang sengaja berdiri di samping kiri kanan sang guru. Membuatkan jalan khusus bagi guru yang terkenal karena keramahan dan ketampanannya ini. Donghae terdiam saat merasakan ponselnya berbunyi.

"waah Lee Songsenim memang berbeda, bahkan saat membuka ponsel dia terlihat sangat menawan!"

"benar! Postur tubuhnya itu lo! Kenapa tidak jadi artis, model atau personil boyband saja ya? Pasti cepat terkenal"

"bukan cuma postur tubuh, ketampananya itu juga mampu melelehkan mentega!" kata-kata itulah yang terdengar dari mulut para siswa yang berdiri di samping kanan kiri Donghae.

Sang namja tampan selesai dengan urusan handphonenya, dia hendak melangkah tapi terdiam saat melihat salah satu siswa yang berjalan cepat tanpa permisi atau menundukkan kepala padanya. Dia terus melihat siswa bersurai coklat madu itu sampai menghilang di pintu sekolah. Donghae mengangkat alis dan kembali berjalan menuju parkiran mengambil sepeda motor matiknya.

…haehyuk…

Eunhyuk tampak duduk di meja belajar. Menatap buku yang entah sudah berapakali dipelajarinya. Bahkan dia sampai hapal semua isi halaman di buku tebal itu. Dia mengambil buku lainnya dan kembali membaca, sampai dia merasa sedikit pusing dan tetesan-tetesan darah keluar dari hidungnya. Eunhyuk segera mengambil beberapa lembar tisu untuk mengusap mimisannya itu.

"Hyukkie, eomma masuk ya?" kata sang eomma sambil membuka pintu putih itu. Yeoja berumur 45 tahun ini langsung terkejut melihat darah segar keluar dari hidung anaknya. Dia segera menaruh nampan berisi susu strawberry dan cemilan itu. Dengan telaten dia memijat tengkuk Eunhyuk sambil menyuruh kepala si anak mendongak. "jangan memaksakan diri Hyukkie, lihat kau jadi mimisan lagi kan?" kata sang eomma dengan raut wajah sedih.

"mian, Hyukkie hanya bisa merepotkan eomma" kata Eunhyuk pelan.

"sudah jangan banyak bicara, nanti darahnya keluar lagi" kata sang eomma sambil berusaha menahan air matanya. Tiba-tiba mereka terkejut mendengar pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang namja berumur 50 tahunan itu. Dia mendekati Eunhyuk dan eommanya.

"appa sudah bilang untuk belajar kenapa malah bersantai seperti ini hah?" tanya appa Eunyuk itu sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Si namja manis hanya menunduk takut.

"yeobo sudahlah biarkan Hyukkie istirahat dulu, dia habis mimisan! Dia kelelahan yeobo?" kata sang eomma mencoba meredakan amarah sang suami.

"kembali belajar anak bodoh!" bentak sang appa. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan kembali membuka bukunya dengan tangan gemetar.

"yeobo jangan siksa Eunhyuk seperti ini! Kasihan dia"

"diam, kau tidak tahu apa-apa" kata sang appa sambil menampar istirnya hingga jatuh kekasur. Eunhyuk berdiri dari kursinya saat melihat sang eomma tersakiti.

"jangan appa, jangan lakukan hal kasar pada eomma" kata Eunhyuk sambil menatap nanar sang eomma.

"diam kau! Kembali belajar" bentak sang appa sambil mendorong Eunhyuk hingga lengan si anak terantuk tepian lemari. Eunhyuk meringis menahan sakit. "cepat belajar, jadilah seperti hyungmu mengerti!" sang appa pergi sambil menutup pintu kasar. Eunhyuk mrnunduk menyembunyikan air matanya, eommanya berjalan mendekat lalu memeluk anak terakhirnya ini.

"maafkan appamu ya sayang? maafkan dia" kata sang eomma sambil terus memeluk Eunhyuk dan mengusap bahu si anak yang bergetar.

Di tempat lain, suara petikan gitar yang indah terdengar dari sebuah rumah kontrakan kecil. Tampak si namja tampan duduk di pinggir jendela sambil memainkan gitarnya membentuk sebuah melody indah. dia membuka mata saat petikan terakhir dari lagunya selesai. Namja tampan aka Donghae itu tersenyum sambil mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"apa kau bisa mendengarku, disini aku sangat merindukanmu…"

.

.tbc

.

Huwaaaa #teriak frustasi

Kenapa saia bisa membuat hal senista ini huweee #guling-guling

Hehehe mian untuk semuanya, otak penuh imajinasi #gaya spongebob) Gj bin aneh saia berfantasi lagi, huweee ini semua salah hyukma kenapa makin hari makin manis #apa hubungannya coba

Ini kenapa aku buat fanfic lagi padahal yang lain masih utang belom selesai-selesai muehehehehe #ketawa nista

untuk fanfic lain akan di post secepatnya #bohong plak

Okelah gomawo and see you next chap~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

The way of love

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Synopsis:

Semua berawal dari jalan takdir yang mempertemukan cinta mereka. Tentang penyesalan, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan semangat hidup. "saya guru kesenian baru yang akan mengajar kalian, selama saya disini mohon bantuanya" || "Hyukkie, kau baik-baik saja" || "maaf tapi saya mohon, jangan mencampuri urusan saya" || "saat dia menari mengingatkanku padamu, chagi" || "bolehkah aku merasakan cinta? Setelah dosa besar yang aku lakukan?" || "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati penjahat itu, apapun yang terjadi" HAEHYUK STORY

.

.

Rate T, romantic, angst

Warning: AU, GJ, amburadul, aneh, BL/yaoi, OOC, EYD berterbaran

Yang ndak suka aku cuma mau bilang "aku rapopo" salah deng, yang ndak suka jangan dibaca!

Chapter 2

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota Seoul. Awal yang baik untuk memulai aktifitas. Tepatnya di SMA blue world, cuaca secerah ini membuat para siswa lebih bersemangat. Terlihat dari beberapa siswa yang sedang asik bermain sepak bola atau basket di halaman, duduk bergurau di bawah pohon ditaman belakang, kantin yang mulai dipenuhi siswa kelaparan dan koridor-koridor sekolah yang ramai. Di gerbang sekolah tampak seorang namja dengan jaket biru putihnya berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala. Sepertinya hanya namja itu yang tidak menikmati cerahnya pagi ini. Dia terus berjalan menuju kelasnya, tidak memperdulikan beberapa siswa yang menatap atau mengejeknya.

Kelas yang ramai itu mendadak hening saat si namja bersurai coklat madu itu masuk. Namja imut yang duduk di belakang langsung berlari mendekati si namja.

"pagi Hyukkie!" sapa namja imut bername tag Lee Sungmin itu. Tidak ada sahutan atau gumaman tidak jelas yang biasanya dikeluarkan Eunhyuk. Sungmin menoleh karena mendengar beberapa bisikan jelek yang dilontarkan untuk si namja pendiam ini. Membuat namja yang dijuluki sang master matrial arts itu berkacak pinggang. "apa kalian bisik-bisik! Kalau berani sini ngomong di hadapanku! Kalian juga kenapa lihat-lihat? Kami bukan tontonan tahu" semua siswa kembali keurusan masing-masing. Sungmin mengikuti Eunhyuk duduk di bangkunya. "oh ayolah Hyukkie, hari ini sangat cerah jangan buat mendung dengan wajahmu itu dong" kata Sungmin sambil memasang bunny eyesnya. Eunhyuk tetap diam sambil mengeluarkan buku catatannya dari dalam tas.

"Hyukkie, bicaralah sesuatu? Apa kau sariawan?" tanya Sungmin dengan cengiran khasnya, tapi tidak ada balasan dari Eunhyuk. "oh aku tahu, kau tidak enak badan ya? sampai tidak melepas jaket" Sungmin memegang lengan Eunhyuk membuat namja manis ini langsung meringis. "hei ada apa denganmu?"

"aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Eunhyuk dan kembali membaca bukunya. Sungmin yang memang ingin tahu menyentuh lengan itu sekali lagi dan mendapati respon sama dari Eunhyuk.

"kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sungmin semakin penasaran, tanpa meminta persetujuan Eunhyuk Sungmin melipat jaket biru itu. Matanya membulat saat melihat luka memar di kulit seputih susu milik teman pendiamnya ini. "ya tuhan, apa yang terjadi Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin khawatir, Eunhyuk menunduk sambil membenarkan jaketnya. "Hyukkie, aku bertanya padamu? Apa yang terjadi sampai tanganmu memar seperti itu?

"aku terjatuh"

"bohong! Mana mungkin jatuh memarnya bisa bengkak seperti itu? Hyukkie aku bukan orang bodoh yang bisa kau bohongi, aku juga teman yang mengenalmu sangat lama"

"aku sibuk Minie, bisakah kau meninggalku sendiri" kata Eunhyuk tanpa menatap Sungmin. Si namja imut menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau bercerita, ingat Hyukkie aku tetap temanmu" kata Sungmin pelan tapi masih bisa didengar si namja manis, Sungmin berdiri meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terus menunduk dibangkunya.

Siswa kelas 3 IPA 1 tampak memenuhi ruang seni. Ruangan yang di tata mirip kelas dance dengan lantai kayu halus dan kaca besar di salah satu dinding. tidak ada bangku disini. hanya ada satu papan tulis, dan piano putih didepan. Para siswa duduk bergerombol sambil bercanda menunggu sang songsaenim masuk. Sungmin yang berada diantara gerombolan itu melirik Eunhyuk yang duduk sendiri di pojokan sambil membaca buku tebalnya. Si namja imut ini menghela napas dan kembali mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Kelas langsung hening saat pintu geser itu terbuka. Seorang namja tampan dengan kemeja putih berjalan memasuki ruangan. Dia berdiri di samping piano lalu tersenyum kearah murid.

"selamat pagi"

"pagi songsaenim~" sapa semua siswa serempak.

"waaah pagi ini Lee songsaenim tampan sekali" celutuk seorang siswa yang langsung mendapat sorakan dari siswa lain. Donghae tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"sudah-sudah, hari ini kita akan memulai pelajaran jadi focus dan jangan banyak bercanda, mengerti?" kata si songsaenim tegas dengan sangat berwibawa. Semua murid mengangguk setuju. Donghae duduk di kursi, lalu menekan satu tuts piano.

"sebelum kita mempelajari tentang music, saya ingin bertanya, menurut kalian music itu seperti apa?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap murid-muridnya.

"suara yang bermelodi" jawab Sungmin membuat Donghae mengangguk.

"jawaban benar, ada lagi?" tanya Donghae. Sungmin tersenyum bangga ke teman-temannya.

"gelombang suara yang dapat diterima gendang telinga" jawab siswa yang lain, Donghae kembali mengangguk.

"ada lagi?"

"suara yang disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga mengandung irama" jawab siswa yang tepat duduk di depan Donghae. si guru kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"semua jawaban benar dan sangat bagus! Eum… sekarang coba kalian menutup mata dan dengarkan suara music disekitar kalian" kata Donghae sambil menutup mata. Semua siswa menuruti apa yang Donghae katakan, tapi beberapa siswa malah saling tatap karena tidak mendengar apapun.

Eunhyuk yang ada dipojok kelas sedikit penasaran dan memilih melirik guru serta siswa kelasnya. "tutup mata, dan resapi suara yang terdengar" kata Donghae yang masih menutup mata. Entah kenapa Eunhyuk menuruti apa kata guru muda itu dan ikut menutup matanya. "kalian mendengarnya? Suaranya begitu merdu kan?"

Eunhyuk terdiam, lalu senyum kecil terkulis di bibir kissablenya menambah kesan manis didirinya. Padahal si namja manis ini tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya, mungkin dia sampai lupa bagaimana cara tersenyum. Donghae membuka mata, dan langsung tertegun menatap seorang siswa yang duduk dipojokkan sedang tersenyum lembut bak putri dari negeri dongeng. Otaknya blank membuat matanya tidak bisa melepaskan sosok siswa dengan rambut coklat madu itu.

"songsaenim kami tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa?" kata salah satu siswa membuat siswa lain membuka mata.

"benar songsaenim, tidak ada music yang bisa kami dengar?" sahut siswa lain. Hal ini membuat Donghae mau tidak mau mengalihkan tatapanya. Dan Eunhyuk yang mengetahui semuanya sudah membuka mata, memilih kembali membaca buku tebalnya.

"benarkah kalian tidak mendengar apapun?" tanya Donghae yang mendapat gelengan kepala semua murid kecuali Eunhyuk yang tidak pernah merespon pertanyaan Donghae. "padahal kalau kalian bisa meresapi, kalian akan mendengar….."

'suara kicau burung yang merdu, hembusan angin yang lembut dan gesekan ranting pohon' Kata Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"….. dan gesekan ranting pohon" kata Donghae. Eunhyuk membulatkan mata mendengar penjelasan gurunya, dia sedikit melirik Donghae yang terus menjelaskan di depan kelas. 'kenapa bisa sama dengan apa yang aku pikirkan?' tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati. dia kembali menunduk saat mata coklat kelamnya bertemu dengan mata si songsaenim. Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat Eunhyuk tidak memperhatikanya. Dia ingin sekali menegur siswa itu tapi diurungkan saat beberapa murid bertanya. Donghae kembali menjelaskan, dan Eunhyuk kembali pada kesibukkan membacanya. Sampai kelas usai mereka terus melakukan hal itu.

"baiklah kelas selesai, kalian harus mengerjakan tugas yang saya berikan? Besok lusa saat jam saya jangan lupa dikumpulkan, mengerti semua?" kata Donghae sambil membereskan bukunya.

"iya songsaenim" jawab semuanya serempak. Donghae tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan diikuti para siswa. Eunhyuk menutup bukunya dan mengemasi barangnya ke dalam tas, dia tidak menyadari beberapa siswa melihatnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

_skiptime_

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai. Semua murid SMA blue world memasuki kelas. Eunhyuk yang dari tadi memakan bekalnya di atap sekolah kelabakan karena terlalu asik berada disana. Dia segera mengemasi barangnya asal dan berlari menuruni anak tangga. Saat di koridor sekolah yang sepi si namja manis ini tiba-tiba berhenti karena di depanya berdiri tiga namja dengan wajah tidak bersahabat. Eunhyuk hanya menunduk dan mencoba melewati jalan lain, tapi dua namja menghalanginya.

"mau pergi kemana kau, namja dingin?" tanya namja bersurai merah sebahu. Keempat namja lain tertawa mengejek. "wajah pura-pura cuek dan pendiam, tapi nyatanya hanya untuk mendapat perhatian! Huh, dasar namja gila"

"kau sengaja ya, ingin mendapat perhatiannyanya Donghae songsaenim?" tanya namja cantik yang berdiri di sebelah kanan namja bersurai merah.

"namja autis, kenapa sih kau tidak pergi saja dari sekolah ini? Diluaran sana masih ada sekolah luar biasa yang menampung siswa gila macam kamu" kata namja bertubuh langsing dihadapan Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak malu apa dikasihani orang? Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun ya selain meminta simpati dari orang lain? Setelah Sungmin, lalu Donghae songsaenim begitu?"

"dasar sampah! Kau seperti pengemis yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa!" setelah mencerca Eunhyuk, kelima namja ini tertawa. Si namja manis hanya menunduk dengan wajah datarnya.

"lihat, bahkan dia tidak menunjukkan wajah takutnya sedikit pun! Dasar namja autis! Hajar dia" perintah namja bersurai merah kepada keempat temanya. Dua namja di hadapan Eunhyuk menyeret namja manis ini kehalaman belakang. Setelah menyeret Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa diam, kedua namja ini langsung mencengkram tangan Eunhyuk. Dua namja lain menggebuki Eunhyuk dengan pentungan yang mereka bawa. Si namja bersurai merah tersenyum puas melihat darah yang mengalir dari bibir si namja manis.

Di lain tempat.

"gomawo nde Lee songsaenim, anda baik sekali sudah mau menolong saya" kata guru perempuan dengan tatapan genit. Yeoja bersurai pendek ini memang menaruh hati pada si guru muda. Donghae membalasnya dengan senyuman. "karena Lee songsaenim sudah mau membantu saya mengangkat buku-buku tebal ini, sebagai ucapan terimakasih malam ini saya ajak anda makan direstoran paling enak, anda mau kan?"

"maaf sunbe saya tidak bisa" kata Donghae sambil berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Guru perempuan berdada besar itu langsung memegang lengan Donghae.

"oh anda sibuk? Bagaimana kalau lusa, atau minggu depan" katanya lagi, Donghae menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Namja tampan ini berusaha menjauhkan tangan si guru genit.

"maaf, saya permisi dulu" katanya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan guru yeoja itu. Donghae berjalan di koridor, sambil membenarkan letak kemejanya. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat beberapa siswa yang sedang melakukan tindakan kekerasan di halaman. Dengan cepat namja yang dijuluki the killer smile ini berlari mendekati gerombolan itu.

"hei apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Donghae, yang membuat kelima siswa yang sedang asik mengeroyok itu kaget. Mereka segera menatap si songsoenim lalu dengan kecepatan super meninggalkan area itu. "hei mau kemana kalian!" seru Donghae, namja tampan ini hendak mengejar kelima siswa itu tapi diurungkan saat melihat siswa bersurai coklat yang dari tadi duduk tertunduk sedang meringis sakit. Donghae berjongkok mencoba melihat keadaan si namja. "gwenchana?" tanya Donghae khawatir. Namja bersurai coklat madu itu mendongak, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang lebam dan sudut bibir mengeluarkan darah. Donghae terbelalak melihat wajah namja itu. Namja yang membuat seorang Lee Donghae penasaran. "kau, kau baik-baik saja? Ayo saya antar ke ruang UKS" kata Donghae sambil mengulurkan tanganya. Namja bersurai coklat madu yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk itu mengalihkan tatapanya dan mencoba berdiri. Walaupun hampir jatuh dia tetap menolak bantuan Donghae. tanpa basa basi namja manis ini berjalan tertatih meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya bisa diam menatapnya.

…haehyuk…

"Eunhyuk pulang" kata Eunhyuk sambil membuka pintu. Sang eomma yang berada di dapur langsung berlari saat mendengar suara anak kesayanganya ini. Matanya membulat saat melihat tampilan Eunhyuk, seragam yang kotor dan wajah babak belur.

"OMO apa yang terjadi Hyukkie?" tanya sang eomma khawatir. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"tidak apa-apa eomma, tadi Hyukkie hanya tidak sengaja terpeleset" jawabnya takut. Tapi memang pada dasarnya si namja manis tidak bisa berbohong, raut wajahnya itu langsung terbaca oleh si eomma.

"kau berbohong ya? siapa yang memukulmu sampai seperti ini? Agiyoo, ayo kita kerumah sakit"

"tidak usah eomma, dikompres dengan air dingin saja"

"siapa yang butuh kerumah sakit?" tanya suara keras dari belakang mereka. Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya takut saat melihat sang appa berdiri berkacak pinggang ke arahnya. "apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu!" bentak sang appa, membuat Eunhyuk hanya bisa menunduk. "appa tanya apa yang terjadi! Telingamu tuli Eunhyuk?"

"Hyuk-Hyukkie… Hyukkie ter-terpelset ap-appa"

"dasar anak tidak berguna! Apa ini yang kau lakukan disekolah? Sekolah itu untuk menuntut ilmu, belajar supaya otak bodohmu itu pintar bukan malah berkelahi!" kata sang appa yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin menunduk. Sang eomma langsung mendekati suaminya.

"yeobo, jangan marah-marah dulu? Aku yakin ini semua bukan kesalahan Hyukkie"

"kau juga, bisanya hanya membela anak bodoh ini! Lihat sekarang dia jadi anak idiot dan hanya bisa berkelahi! Tidak bisa membanggakan orang tua seperti kakaknya"

"yeobo! Kenapa kau terus membandingkan Eunhyuk dengan hyungnya? Kasihan dia?"

"kasihan? Seharusnya dia sadar, dia harus bisa seperti hyungnya! Bukan malah sebaliknya, hyungnya pintar dan memiliki kemampuan tinggi, tidak seperti dia! Anak bodoh yang hanya bisa menari dan berkelahi! Benar-benar tidak berguna, anak tolol!"

"appa… kenapa appa selalu memandingkan Hyukkie dengan hyung? Kenapa appa selalu melihat Hyukkie sebelah mata? Hyukkie sudah berusaha appa, kenapa appa tidak pernah melihatnya? Kenapa hanya hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan leleran air mata. Hatinya sangat sakit dan tidak bisa menahan lagi. Kesabaranya sudah habis mendapati sang appa tidak pernah melihat keberadaannya. "bukanya hyung sudah mati? Seharusnya appa sadar" kata Eunhyuk lagi membuat mata sang appa membulat, dengan sekali gerakan dia mengambil pajangan berbentuk kubus di meja dan melemparkanya kearah Eunhyuk. Namja manis ini memegangi dahinya yang mengucurkan darah.

"Hyukkie…" sang eomma berlari mendekap anaknya yang jatuh, terduduk di lantai yang dingin.

"jangan sekali-kali mengatakan hal itu anak bodoh! Hyungmu belum mati, dia anak hebat dan tidak akan mati meninggalkanku begitu saja! Kau, kalau sampai aku dengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu lagi, maka jangan panggil aku jika mulutmu terpotong jadi empat bagian! Camkan itu!" setelah mengatakan itu sang appa langsung keluar rumah dan menjalankan mobilnya ketempat biasanya dia mabuk. Eunhyuk menggingit bibir bawahnya berusaha meredam isakan tangisnya. Sang eomma terus mendekap anak terakirnya ini dengan leleran air mata.

"maafkan appamu ya Hyukkie, maafkan dia? Kau harus tahu gunjangan jiwanya saat tahu bahwa hyungmu telah tiada… maafkan dia"

"hiks… kenapa eomma hiks… ke-kenapa… hiks hiks…. Hyukkie takut eomma hiks, Hyukkie hiks takut…." Setelah mengatakan itu Eunhyuk tertidur di dalam dekapan sang eomma. Hari ini, sama seperti hari yang kemarin-kemarin dilaluinya. Selalu penuh dengan cacian, dan kekerasan yang membuat hatinya lambat laun membeku.

…haehyuk…

Keesokan harinya, Eunhyuk kembali berangkat sekolah. Sang appa akan semakin marah jika mengetahui Eunhyuk tidak pergi kesekolah, walaupun sebenarnya si namja manis ini sangat kelelahan dan sakit yang tetap mendera tubuhnya tapi dia harus berusaha menghilangkan itu semua. Saat memasuki kelas Eunhyuk melihat kelima namja yang kemarin memukulinya. Dengan wajah datar Eunhyuk berjalan melewati mereka. Tidak ada rasa takut atau berani, dia hanya menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang Eunhyuk yang diinginkan sang appa. Seorang namja dingin yang hanya tahu belajar dan membuat prestasi. Sungmin hanya bisa diam ditempatnya melihat wajah Eunhyuk. Dia ingin sekali menegur teman dekatnya itu tapi diurungkan saat merasakan aura disekitar tubuh si namja yang seolah-olah mengatakan jangan ganggu aku. Dia menunduk sedih melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, sahabat yang dikenalnya dulu sebagai namja periang, dan penuh semangat, ramah, murah senyum dan bodoh sekarang berubah menjadi namja dingin, yang tidak bisa tersenyum dan pintar. Jika dia bisa memilih, Sungmin lebih suka Eunhyuk yang dulu. Walaupun bodoh tapi dia sangat bersahabat dan selalu berusaha membuat teman didekatnya tersenyum. Dia ingin melihat senyum Eunhyuk yang sangat khas dan manis, serta tarianya yang hebat. Sejak kakaknya meninggal Eunhyuk yang seperti itu seolah-olah menghilang dan lahir Eunhyuk baru yang tidak berperasaan.

Semua murid langsung duduk dibangkunya masing-masing saat sang songsaenim muncul dari balik pintu.

"lho Donghae songsaenim, bukanya hari ini jadwal Park songsaenim?" tanya seorang siswa yang duduk di hadapan meja guru. Donghae tersenyum dan duduk dibangkunya.

"nde, tapi Park songsaenim tidak bisa mengajar hari ini, dan beliau menyuruh saya mengumpulkan tugas! Nah ayo kumpulkan tugas dari Park songsaenim"

"yaaah kita kira bisa mengerjakan besok, bagaimana ini?" gerutu beberapa siswa.

"yang tidak mengerjakan, tulis surat pernyataan bahwa kalian tidak mengerjakan tugas! Ayo cepat, jangan curang ya?" kata Donghae lagi. Semua murid hanya mengangguk pasrah. Donghae mengalihkan tatapanya, melihat seorang siswa yang duduk dipojokan sedang mengambil bukunya di dalam tas. Siswa itu hanya diam dan terus menunjukkan wajah datar. Donghae yang semakin penasaran melihat nama denah tempat duduk. 'Kim Eunhyuk? Jadi ini nama namja itu' kata Donghae dalam hati. setelah semua buku terkumpul dihadapanya Donghae pun berdiri.

"yap sudah terkumpul semua, baiklah ini jam kosong pergunakan yang baik! Boleh keluar kelas tapi tidak boleh membolos keluar sekolah, mengerti?" tanya Donghae.

"nengeri songsaenim" jawab semua murid serempak. Donghae tersenyum lalu kembali menatap Eunhyuk.

"disini ada yang namanya Kim Eunhyuk?" tanya Donghae, membuat semua siswa menatap namja yang duduk dipojok kelas sendirian. Eunhyuk yang merasa namanya dipanggil mendongak menatap sang guru. "nah Kim Eunhyuk, tolong bantu saya membawa semua buku ini kekantor" kata sang guru mantap, Eunhyuk tetap menatapnya dengan pandangan kenapa aku. "tidak ada penolakan, ini suruhan guru! Cepat" Donghae berjalan pelan menunggu Eunhyuk mendekat. Tanpa mengatakan apapun si namja manis membawa buku-buku itu. Sedikit kesusahan mengingat tubuhnya yang kecil. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kelas.

Di koridor sekolah yang sepi, ingat hanya kelas Eunhyuk yang mendapat jam kosong. Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang sedikit kewalahan dengan buku-buku itu. Donghae menghembuskan napas dan menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan satu gerakan si namja tampan memindahkan setengah tumpukan buku itu ketanganya. Membuat Eunhyuk meliriknya sekilas.

"kalau kau butuh bantuan, seharusnya bilang! Jangan di paksakan" kata Donghae yang tidak mendapat respon dari si namja manis. Eunhyuk tetap berjalan sampai kekantor. Dia menaruh tumpukan buku itu di meja dan tanpa basa-basi berjalan meninggalkan kantor sepi itu. "tunggu, apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah khawatir. Eunhyuk tidak merespon, dia hanya membungkuk sebentar dan langsung berjalan pergi membuat Donghae semakin bingung dan penasaran.

…haehyuk…

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, tampak Donghae berjalan menuju parkiran guru. Di sepanjang parkiran berjejer mobil-mobil mewah dan sepeda motor mahal milik guru pengajar. Donghae dengan pdnya menaiki sepeda motor metik bututnya tanpa merasa canggung atau malu, membuat beberapa guru yang berada di parkiran semakin terpesona. Dia menjalankan sepeda itu meninggalkan sekolah. Saat hampir melintasi halte dia melihat Eunhyuk, murid yang selalu membuatnya penasaran duduk sendiri di kursi tunggu halte. Walaupun halte sekarang tampak ramai tapi si namja manis tetap duduk sendirian membuat Donghae menggelengkan kepala dan memilih menghentikan sepedanya. Tanpa membuka helm dia terus menatap namja manis yang sedang sibuk membaca itu, tidak memperdulikan gerombolan siswa yang menatapnya tidak suka. Bus datang, semuanya langsung berebut memasuki bus berwarna biru tua itu. Entah sengaja atau tidak beberapa siswa mendorong Eunhyuk hingga tubuh namja ini terjatuh di troktoar. Dia sedikit meringis merasakan perih disikunya yang mengeluarkan darah. Belum sempat Eunhyuk berdiri bus itu sudah pergi. Eunhyuk kembali menunduk, dengan pelan dia kembali duduk di kursinya. Donghae merasa kesal dan sedih, melihat perlakuan yang didapat si namja manis. Dia merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hatinya berperang. Disatu sisi dia ingin menolong si namja manis dan mengantarkannya pulang, disisi lain dia tidak ingin melakukanya mengingat namja manis itu selalu menolak kehadiran orang. Ini semua membuat hati si guru muda bimbang. Beberapa menit dia terus memikirkan itu sampai dia melihat Eunhyuk menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan, dan bahunya bergetar. Donghae tertegun melihat hal ini. Namja sedingin itu ternyata sangat rapuh dan bisa menangis. Dengan keyakinan mantap si namja tampan memilih menolong Eunhyuk. Tapi belum sempat memutar sepedanya, dia melihat mobil Mercedes hitam berhenti di depan halte. Dari dalam mobil keluarlah seorang namja berwajah imut yang langsung berlari mendekati si namja manis. Dia memaksa Eunhyuk ikut denganya, dan dengan kerja keras akhirnya namja manis itu mau masuk kedalam mobil. Donghae tetap disana, melihat mobil itu berjalan menjauh.

Sesampainya dirumah, Donghae langsung berjalan kekamar mandi. Dia berpikir air dingin dapat menyegarkan pikirannya yang sedikit aneh. Beberapa menit kemudian, Donghae keluar, dengan celana tranee abu-abu, tanpa baju dan handuk kecil yang melingkar di leher namja berwajah tampan bak pangeran itu berjalan kedapur. Seperti biasa, dia memasak air panas untuk membuat mie. Makanan wajib yang selalu dimakannya.

Setelah mie cup itu siap, Donghae memakannya sambil duduk di pinggir jendela. Dia terdiam saat merasakan angin lembut yang membelai wajahnya, membuat namja tampan bersurai brunette ini tersenyum sambil menutup mata.

"kau datang" katanya pelan. Setelah itu dia membuka mata. "aku sangat merindukanmu" katanya lagi, dia menaruh cup mienya dan membuka jendela geser itu semakin lebar. "kau tahu, ada seorang siswa di sekolah tempatku mengajar yang membuatku, aku tidak tahu pastinya, tapi namja itu sangat berbeda" jelasnya, setelah itu dia menutup mata merasakan hembusan angin yang sedikit kencang. "dia membuatku penasaran dan sedikit… tertarik…." Katanya setelah itu dia menggeleng kuat "Ah-aniya, aniya! Bukan tertarik mian, maksudku bukan tertarik yang itu.. kau tenang saja karena hatiku selamanya utukmu" Donghae tersenyum canggung.

"tapi, entah kenapa saat melihatnya aku merasa melihatmu, entahlah aku juga bingung dengan perasaanku honey" Donghae terus bercerita kepada hembusan angin yang lembut itu, membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang.

.

TBC

.

.

Yuhuuuu author galauan datang lagi….

Hemmm miris dah liat karangan saia, selalu aja angst! Terus ndak bisa bikin yang namanya ff oneshoot, mau bikin yang ringan kayak ftv anak muda~~malah jadinya angst lagi

Hadeh… mungkin karena factor galau yang berkepanjangan ini -_- #malah curhat ?

Saia bener-bener takut pas ngepost ini ff, soalnya ndak saia camtumkan ke rate m, saia kira bakalan dapet flame, alhamdulilah ternyata ndak….. mian semuanya saia masih baru di sini, jadi kadang bingung, mianhae #bow

Tapi saia seneng banget dah, ff yang aneh satu ini juga dapet review yang banyak dan bagus~ alhamdulilah ^^ gomawo semuanya, khususnya isroie106 yang uda mau mengingatkan saia akan ff geje ini dan menunggunya~ jeongmal gomawo semuana ^^

.

.

okelah daripada banyak cingcong lebih baik langsung jawab-jawab review~~

Zhouhee1015: iya tuh appa emang minta disantet #padahal lu sendiri yang buat #hehe ditabok gomawo nde reviewnya~~ ini uda dilanjut kok chingu

Isroie106: ya hehehe emang hyukma dibikin menderita bin tersiksa bin miris disini #ditendang nde ini uda lanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

Narty2h0415: nde, ini uda dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya

Ratu kyuhee: eum… kayaknya sih Kyumin, tapi ndak tau lagi #ketawa nista ^O^ wawawa itu mah emang dibikin misteri disini, trus karena appanya hyuk jahat saia emang sengaja ndak kasih peran suju soalanya wajah mereka ndak menunjukkan kejahatan #apa'an coba? Oke gomawo reviewnya, ini uda dilanjut chingu

Bubbleshae: huwaaaaaaa! #teriak pakek toa masjid mianhae, mianhae chingu huwaaaa saia malu ini, sangat malu pakek bingit dah #pundung, kenapa bisa salah ketik coba? Karena itu rate m pertama saia jadi saia agak gerogi mau baca ulang, huweee mianhae jadinya salah penulisan malunya diriku #sembunyi di ketiak hyukma, gomawo uda beri tahu nde, ini uda dilanjut… hehehe gomawo reviewnya^^

Polarise437: eumm hehehe masih rahasia #smirk, waduh suka eomma di nc'in kayak gitu, ama siapa aja? O.o. . . . . muehehehe saia juga suka! Yeee dapet temen #sorak ama guling-guling, gomawo reviewnya chingu

Reiasia95: nde, ini uda dilanjut chingu….. terlalu sedikit? Padahal saia kira ini uda banyak dah, hehehe gomawo reviewnya ya

HAEHYUK IS REAL: muehehehe mungkin karena saia suka liat eomma di bully #ditenggelamkan di sungai amazon, gomawo reviewnya chingu

Ranigaem1: eum yakin banget kalau scene *** itu hae, chingu? #smirk, nde gomawo reviewnya ching ^^ ini uda dilanjut lo?

DeclaJewELF: hehehe mianhae chingu, saia sempat hiatus karena galau yang berkepanjangan #alesan doang, gomawo nde karena uda mau mampir dan membaca ff geje ini, gomawo… #bow ini uda dilanjut kok chingu ^^

.

.

.nah chap 2 selesai

Kayaknya ni ff bakalan panjang kayak ff laennya -_-

mian, kalau ff ini juga tambah geje dan semakin aneh

Heeem gomawo untuk semuanya, sekali lagi gomawo and

See you next chap...


End file.
